disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
A Whole New World
thumb|250px"A Whole New World" é uma canção romântica do filme de animação de 1992, Aladdin. A canção foi composta por Alan Menken, juntamente com letras escritas por Tim Rice. A canção foi cantada por Aladdin e Jasmine no filme, sobre o novo mundo que eles estão prestes a descobrir juntos. Sua versão original foi cantada por Brad Kane e Lea Salonga. A versão single foi lançada em 5 de novembro de 1992, e mais tarde foi realizada por Peabo Bryson e Regina Belle. Os dois também cantaram a música no Oscar e mais tarde, a canção ganhou como Melhor Canção. A canção também foi indicado para o AFI's 100 years...100 songs, como uma das 15 músicas da Disney e uma das 17 músicas de um filme de animação a serem nomeados. Letras Aladdin: I can show you the world Shining, shimmering, splendid Tell me, princess, now when did You last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes Take you wonder by wonder Over, sideways and under On a magic carpet ride A whole new world A new fantastic point of view No one to tell us no Or where to go Or say we're only dreaming Jasmine: A whole new world A dazzling place I never knew But when I'm way up here It's crystal clear That now I'm in a whole new world with you Aladdin: Now I'm in a whole new world with you Jasmine: Unbelievable sights Indescribable feeling Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling Through an endless diamond sky A Whole New World (Aladdin: Don't you dare close your eyes) A hundred thousand things to see (Aladdin: Hold your breath - it gets better) I'm like a shooting star I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be Aladdin: A whole new world (Jasmine: Every turn a surprise) With new horizons to pursue (Jasmine: Every moment red letter) Aladdin e Jasmine: I'll chase them anywhere There's time to spare Let me share this whole new world with you Aladdin e Jasmine: A whole new world (A whole new world) That's where we'll be (That's where we'll be) A thrilling chase A wondrous place For you and me Versão brasileira Aladdin: Olha, eu vou lhe mostrar Como é belo este mundo Já que nunca deixaram o seu coração mandar Eu lhe ensino a ver todo encanto e beleza Que há na natureza num tapete a voar! Um mundo ideal É um privilégio ver daqui Ninguém pra nos dizer o que fazer Até parece um sonho Jasmine: Um mundo ideal Um mundo que eu nunca vi E agora eu posso ver e lhe dizer Estou num mundo novo com você Aladdin: E eu num mundo novo com você! Jasmine: Uma incrível visão neste vôo tão lindo Vou planando e subindo para o imenso azul do céu Jasmine: Um mundo ideal (Aladdin: Feito só pra você!) Nunca senti tanta emoção (Aladdin: Pois então aproveite!) Jasmine: Mas como é bom voar viver no ar Eu nunca mais vou desejar voltar! Aladdin: Um mundo ideal (Jasmine: Com tão lindas surpresas) Com novos rumos pra seguir (Jasmine: Tanta coisa empolgante!) Aladdin e Jasmine: Aqui é bom viver Só tem prazer Com você não saio mais daqui Aladdin: Um mundo ideal (Jasmine: Um mundo ideal) Que alguém nos deu (Jasmine: Que alguém nos deu) Aladdin e Jasmine: Feito pra nós Somente nós Só seu e meu Vídeos Aladdin Um Mundo Ideal A Whole New World - Peabo Bryson and Regina Belle ZAYN, Zhavia Ward - A Whole New World (End Title) (From "Aladdin" Official Video) ZAYN, Becky G - Un mundo ideal (Versión Créditos) (De "Aladdín" Official Video) Melim - Um Mundo Ideal (De "Aladdin" Official Video) Categoria:Canções Categoria:Mickey's Philharmagic Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Canções de Romance Categoria:Canções de Aladdin Categoria:Canções da Disney Princesas Categoria:Canções do Fantasmic Categoria:Canções de Encerramento Categoria:Canções de vídeo games Categoria:Canções de Heroínas Categoria:Canções de Heróis